In order to sell newspapers, magazines and other analogous articles, they are frequently arranged horizontally in piles in various retail stores. However, this approach is not altogether adequate, since a buyer must actually walk over to the horizontal piles to actually see the newspapers on display.
Thus, it has been further proposed to arrange newspapers vertically by placing them in racks. Such racks are generally filled with a plurality of newspapers, each newspaper being stacked on its end, one behind the other.
However, very serious difficulties have arisen in vertically displaying a newspaper to the public. It will be appreciated that newspapers are constituted of generally large-sized, non-stiff paper which are not self-supporting. Thus, vertically-arranged papers, and particularly the ones located in front of the vertical stack, tend to flop over so that the front page of the paper is not entirely visible to a buyer. As more and more newspapers are sold from a rack, this effect worsens since the newspapers located in the rear of the rack no longer provide any support for the newpapers located in the front. Without the buyer's attention being adequately directed to the front page of the newspaper, loss of sales will evidently occur.
Another difficulty in displaying newspapers is that other articles may be placed in the rack in front of the newspaper being sold. Such other articles will block the view and, again, results in loss of sales.